Born This Way
by NipponPrincess
Summary: Prenez l'univers de Fairy Tail. Ajoutez-y une Lady Gaga complètement barge et une bonne dose de yaoi. N'oubliez pas trois grosses poignées de folie, ainsi que quelques gouttes de désespoir. Versez-y une pincée d'érotisme, puis remuez et saupoudrez le tout de titres de Gaga, et vous obtiendrez un OS dingue et déluré, à l'image de son auteur. Un vrai message d'amour et de tolérance !


_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR À LIRE ABSOLUMENT AVANT D'ENTAMER LE RÉCIT**_

- À l'occasion de la sortie du nouvel opus de Lady Gaga, intitulé _ARTPOP_ (album que je vous conseille vivement d'écouter), j'ai décidé de me bouger afin d'honorer comme il se devait cette artiste grandiose et visionnaire qu'est Gaga. Et quoi de mieux que de l'intégrer dans un OS sur mon anime favori, c'est-à-dire Fairy Tail ? Le résultat de cette expérience complètement timbrée ? "Born This Way", un récit _boy's love_ à l'humour décalé, engagé en faveur de la communauté LGBT. Il répand un message d'amour et de tolérance, tout en étant cru sur son style d'écriture.

- Maintenant, vous vous demandez "Pourquoi nous ordonner de lire cette NDA s'il ne fait que nous raconter sa vie ?" Et bien sachez que "Born This Way" comporte cinq morceaux de Gaga : _ARTPOP_, _Venus_ et _Applause_, issus de l'album _ARTPOP_, ainsi que _Born This Way_ et _Hair_ (en acoustique live), extraits eux de l'album _Born This Way_. Cependant, n'acceptant pas les hypers-liens, vous ne pourrez ni accéder aux vidéos des pistes audios, ni situer le moment où chaque chanson débute. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de lister toutes ces informations plus bas, et de mettre en gras les passages où la mélodie commence. Il vous suffira de taper les données dans votre barre URL.

Premier morceau : ARTPOP - Commence à "Un air organique" → watch?v=zdfrGCZqAUE

Second morceau : Venus - Commence à "Un rythme venu d'une autre dimension" → watch?v=nP3ctBs3510

Troisième morceau : Applause - Commence à "un tempo puissant et électronique" → watch?v=pco91kroVgQ

Quatrième morceau : Born This Way - Commence à "Des notes rapides et galactiques" → watch?v=kkTPcj_b6Oo

Cinquième morceau : Hair _(A Very Gaga Thanksgiving Live) _- Commence à "une symphonie mélancolique et chaude" → watch?v=wDfiFUXGP_A

_Disclaimer_

Je rappelle une énième fois que l'univers de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas, et qu'il est l'entière propriété de Monsieur Hiro Mashima. Quand vais-je pouvoir finalement mettre le grappin dessus ?

* * *

**/!\ Avertissement /!\**

Cet OS contient des scènes à caractère sexuel explicite, impliquant deux hommes (hard yaoi), ainsi que du langage grossier, pouvant heurter la sensibilité de jeunes lecteurs. Les homophobes sont invités à cliquer sur la croix rouge en haut à droite de leur écran.

**Born This Way**

La nuit s'était déjà emparé de Magnolia, laissant la Lune resplendir dans le ciel noir d'encre. Pas un bruit, pas un cri. Seul un silence presque angoissant résonnait dans les rues désertes de la ville. Désertes ? Pas vraiment non. Car dans ce dédale de chemins, deux petites ombres se faufilaient avec discrétion. L'une d'elles se fracassa alors contre une poubelle, qui tomba à terre dans un tintamarre assourdissant.

- "Happy ! Fais un peu attention !" rouspéta une première voix, féminine et autoritaire  
- "Désolé Carla... C'est la faute de cette poubelle, elle est arrivée d'un seul coup !" expliqua maladroitement une seconde voix, plus enfantine et masculine que la première

La dénommée Carla soupira en baissant la tête. Décidément, Happy était d'une maladresse incroyable. Le pelage blanc de la jeune Exceed faisait ressortir ses yeux chocolat, et ses sourcils, bien qu'ils furent froncés, ne l'empêchèrent pas de lâcher un petit sourire en coin. Sa queue ornée d'un ruban ondula dans un frisson tandis que Happy essayait tant bien que mal de remettre le container d'aluminium sur pied.

- "Dépêche-toi ! On va rater la pluie de comètes !" grommela Carla  
- "Mais Carla-" se plaignit Happy  
- "Je savais que je n'aurai pas dû t'emmener avec moi."  
- "Tu es méchante ce soir... Et puis, Natsu et les autres nous attendent de l'autre côté de la ville !" couina le chat bleu  
- "Aller de l'autre côté de la ville pour ne rien voir ? Sûrement pas ! Il n'y a jamais personne sur la Colline du Cimetière, on y sera bien mieux installés."  
- "La... La Colline du Cimetière ?"  
- "Quoi ?"  
- "On dit qu'elle est hantée !" frémit Happy  
- "J'y suis allée des dizaines de fois, et je n'ai jamais vu le moindre fantôme. Remettons-nous en marche avant d'arriver en retard !"

Les deux chats ailés continuèrent leur périple à travers Magnolia. Ils n'y croisèrent pas âme qui vive, et pour cause : toute la population s'était réunie sur la Colline aux Cerisiers, le point culminant de ville. Les félins survolèrent un bois sombre avant de se poser et de s'asseoir sur une herbe humide et sauvage. Happy, littéralement terrifié à l'idée de rencontrer un mauvais esprit, ne cessait de se retourner au moindre bruit, au plus infime craquement. Excédée, Carla lui prit la tête entre ses pattes et la tourna vers le haut. Les pupilles du chat s'écarquillèrent d'émerveillement. Il oublia tout : sa peur, son envie de rentrer, et sa fatigue. Son amie n'avait pas menti : la vue était absolument magique. Le firmament brillait de mille feux dans l'obscurité de la nuit. C'est alors que commença le vrai spectacle. Tout d'abord une, puis deux, puis des dizaines, et enfin des centaines d'étoiles filantes qui irradièrent le ciel de leurs traînées dorées. Elles traversèrent la nuit avec grâce, comme des anges répandant leur féerie. Pendant quinze minutes, les astres illuminés enchaînèrent leur parade merveilleuse, sous le regard admiratif des habitants de Magnolia. À la fin, une ovation monstre retentit. Le grabuge de l'acclamation parvint jusqu'aux oreilles des Exceeds, qui à leur tour, applaudirent en riant. Cependant, les cieux nocturnes allaient être de nouveau troublés. S'arrêtant difficilement de rire sous l'effet de la joie, Carla s'intéressa de plus près au son qui titillait son oreille depuis quelques minutes déjà. Ordonnant à Happy de se taire, elle prêta encore plus d'attention au bruit suspect. Non, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait ça. Ça ne pouvait pas être un avion, ni une voiture, et pourtant, l'on aurait dit que les deux bruits s'étaient mêlés, à une intensité presque inaudible. Un puissant coup de vent hurla à travers les arbres, fouettant au passage le duo d'amis. La tempête cessa presque instantanément, et Carla, tétanisée, leva ses yeux. Happy fit de même, avant de pétrifier à son tour. Tremblants de tous leurs os, les Exceeds se contentèrent de rester immobiles. Car dans le ciel planait un immense cercle de lueurs multicolores, qui semblait émaner d'un colossal véhicule volant ! L'engin englobait tout Magnolia de sa taille imposante. Les lumières s'éteignirent soudainement, et le calme reprit ses droits.

- "Ca-Ca-Carla... Tu-tu as vu ?" bégaya Happy, terrorisé  
- "Ou-Oui Happy, j'-j'ai vu..." répondit Carla, dans le même état que son compagnon  
- "Il-Il faut prévenir la guilde..."  
- "Pas-Pas tout de suite Happy... De-Demain matin... P-P-Pour le moment, ils ne nous croiraient pas..."

Et c'est ainsi que les deux félins déployèrent leurs ailes et s'enfuirent à toute vitesse, loin de la colline où, de toute évidence, un événement plus qu'inexpliqué avait eu lieu...

- "Mais je vous jure ! J'étais avec Carla ! Et il y avait un énorme vaisseau extraterrestre !" affirma Happy pour la trentième fois  
- "Un vaisseau extraterrestre hein ?" répéta Grey, visiblement dérouté  
- "Et moi je te dis que les aliens et tout le tralalala, ça n'existe pas. C'est la Colline du Cimetière qui t'a fait peur, et tu as eu des hallucinations, voilà tout." expliqua Lucy  
- "Deux personnes qui ont la même hallucination, c'est possible ?" répliqua Happy  
- "C'est vrai qu'ils nous décrivent la même chose tous les deux, ça ne peut pas être une hallucination. Je pense qu'ils ont vraiment pu observer quelque chose hier soir, mais de là à conclure que c'était une soucoupe volante..." intervint Erza, soucieuse  
- "Pas une soucoupe, un VAISSEAU ! C'était gigantesque !" insista Carla

Nous étions le lendemain midi, il était un peu plus de treize heures. Le ciel dégagé laissait le Soleil briller de tout son saoul. Comme prévu, Carla et Happy avaient foncé prévenir la guilde du danger imminent d'une invasion extraterrestre. Bien entendu, les fées, à la suite de cette nouvelle peu commune, avaient ri de bon cœur. Nullement découragé, Happy avait continué son discours, décrivant l'engin gargantuesque qui avait dominé tout Magnolia le temps d'un instant. Et l'hilarité des mages s'était amplifiée. Déçus par le manque de sérieux des membres de Fairy Tail, les félins s'étaient tournés vers leur équipe, pensant être crus, mais le résultat fût le même.

- "J'pensais qu'on était amis !" dit l'exceed bleu théâtralement, pleurant à chaudes larmes  
- "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" questionna une touffe rose qui prit Hapy dans ses bras  
- "Natsu ? Depuis quand tu es arrivé ?" s'étonna Lucy  
- "À l'instant. J'ai cherché mon écharpe pendant toute la matinée, avant de me souvenir qu'elle était cachée dans le frigo."  
- "Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait dans ton frigo ?"  
- "Natsuuuu ! Ils ne veulent pas me croire ! Pourtant je l'ai bien vu !" chouina le chat bleu  
- "De quoi ?"  
- "Le vaisseau extraterrestre !"  
- "Où ça !?" s'empressa le Dragon Slayer

Soudainement, les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent à grands fracas. Les yeux exorbités, Levy se précipita, puis continua quelques pas d'une démarche zigzagante, inspira profondément, et hurla :

- "VITE ! VENEZ TOUS VOIR DEHORS !"

Surpris, voire même inquiets face à la réaction de la jeune fille, tous les mages quittèrent le plus vite possible l'intérieur de leur guilde. La plupart des habitants étaient postés dans les rues ou à la fenêtre, la tête levée pour observer l'étrange phénomène qui prenait place. Dehors, l'horizon avait changé du tout au tout. Les cieux étaient devenus sombres, couverts par d'épais nuages grisâtres, d'où émanait un stupéfiant aura bleuté. L'obscurité la plus totale recouvrit alors la ville, et d'innombrables hurlements se firent entendre. Des millions de minuscules lueurs émergèrent du ciel, et une voix puissante résonna partout dans l'enceinte de Magnolia :

_This is the Manifesto of Mother Monster_

- "Le quoi de qui !?" hurla Gajil

Comme seule réponse, le Dragon Slayer obtint une explosion de jets d'étincelles multicolores. Violet, rouge, azur, vert, jaune, blanc... Tous s'écrasèrent sur le pavé. Des éclairs pourfendirent les ténèbres, et une impressionnante colonne de lumière pâle entama une lente ascension vers la Cathédrale de Caldia. Une pyramide inversée limpide transportant un trône taillé dans des cristaux violets phosphorescents se dévoila, descendant paresseusement avant de se poser au sol. Une onde de choc surprenante fit trembler la terre dans un grognement bestial. Une véritable tempête éclata, apportant des tornades de vent déchaîné. La colonne lumineuse se dissipa, et de nouveau, un voile de noirceur s'empara de la cité. La même voix entonna :

_And thus began the beginning of the new race._

Et tout s'effaça instantanément. Comme si rien n'était arrivé. Comme si tout n'avait été qu'un simple rêve. Plus de ciel assombri, plus de lueurs bizarres, il ne restait qu'un soleil éblouissant qui rayonnait au cœur d'un ciel marin. Mais les membres de Fairy Tail savaient pertinemment que rien de tout cela n'était qu'une illusion.

- "Alors, vous voyez bien que j'avais raison !" fulmina Happy

Sans attendre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, ils accoururent vers la cathédrale. Mais pour cela, ils durent traverser la masse affolée, qui se dirigeait visiblement dans la même direction que les mages. C'est à grands coups de coudes (et surtout grâce à la puissante magie de Makarof) que les fées finirent par arriver à destination. Là-bas, devant les grandes portes du monument religieux, ils y trouvèrent la pyramide, lévitant à quelques mètres du sol, mais surtout, une cinquantaine d'hommes et des femmes, vêtus d'une tunique translucide futuriste, en train de s'affairer auprès de ce qui semblait être un œuf géant, d'une couleur verte brouillée. Ces surprenants arrivants ressemblaient en tout point à des êtres humains normaux, mis à part leur taille imposante qui frôlait les deux mètres, et leurs cornes d'hybride sur le visage. Ils s'agenouillèrent tous autour de l'œuf, et commencèrent à réciter des chants tout droit sortis d'une autre planète. Les mages, ne sachant comment réagir, décidèrent finalement de s'interposer entre les curieux et ces visiteurs. Les voix de ces derniers s'accordèrent à la perfection, sur une note grave, qui vira subitement vers un aigu presque inaudible. Un bruissement émana de l'œuf, qui s'entrouvrit à la manière d'un véhicule. Un violent flash aveugla la foule, qui recula sur le coup. Une main, dotée de longs ongles noirs surgit, et s'agrippa à la paroi de la coquille métallique. Une autre main fit de même et enfin, une silhouette sortit. Cette dernière était une jeune femme, à peine plus âgée que Mirajane, possédant une chevelure rose poudrée. Ne dépassant le mètre soixante, elle aurait pu se faire passer pour n'importe quelle habitante de Fiore, sans son maquillage, sa tenue excentrique et ses os extrêmement pointus sur les épaules. D'un geste vif, elle déposa sur ses cheveux un chapeau plat aussi beige que son accoutrement transparent, composé d'un haut moulant et d'une longue jupe à la texture plastifiée. Puis, elle enfila une paire de talons compensés rosés à la grandeur spectaculaire. Apparemment satisfaite, elle fit un grand pas pour s'extirper de son œuf. Ses chaussures lui avaient fait gagner une bonne trentaine de centimètres. À présent, l'on pouvait mieux distinguer cette femme pour le moins stupéfiante. Ses lèvres recouvertes d'une sorte de rouge à lèvres noir offraient un sourire éblouissant d'honnête, et ses yeux argentés maculés d'une poudre charbon ne dévoilaient pas une once d'étonnement face au silence pesant qui s'était installé.

- "Enchantée de vous rencontrer, peuple d'Earthland. Je me prénomme Lady Gaga Anga e Germanotta, Reine des Galaxies d'ici et d'ailleurs, fille du Souverain Lavio Allot e Germanotta. Voici mon peuple, les Maati's. Je me présente à vous en tant que porteuse du Message, et je souhaite m'entretenir avec votre dirigeant." prononça magistralement la jeune femme

La réaction de la cohue se résuma à un énorme brouhaha. Les habitants de Magnolia discutaient, débattaient, s'angoissaient, ou riaient devant la Lady, qui se demanda si un accueil aussi bruyant que celui-ci était une coutume traditionnelle des lieux.

- "Maître... Nous ne savons encore rien d'eux, et la cohorte fait pression. Que devons-nous faire ?" murmura Erza à son supérieur  
- "Pas d'inquiétude Erza. Je ne sens aucune animosité émanant de ces... Voyageurs ? Dans un contexte pareil, où eux-mêmes ne savent rien de nous non plus, il n'y a que la diplomatie qui puisse assurer un bon contact... Et pour la foule, vous n'avez qu'à éviter qu'il y ait des débordements." répondit le vieil homme, en se grattant la barbe

Makarof s'approcha de la jeune reine, qui ne put se résoudre à se baisser, tant la différence de taille entre les deux était importante. Après quelques chuchotements, ils se dirigèrent vers la guilde, escortés par les mages ainsi que par les gardes de Gaga, qui s'étaient joints à eux. Les quatre heures passées dans le bureau de Makarof parurent durer une éternité pour la dirigeante extraterrestre, surtout qu'elle entendait des bruits bien curieux venant de l'étage du dessous. Et pour cause, dans la grande salle, la fête battait son plein. Alcool à flots, spots lumineux pour seule source de lumière, rires bruyants, musique entraînante, Natsu Gadjil et Erza en train de danser le French-cancan sur la scène, déguisé en danseuses à froufrous. Le tout entouré par quelques objets volants au travers de la salle. Les gardes de Gaga s'étaient parfaitement accordés aux manières humaines, ou en tout cas, à celles de Fairy Tail.

- "Bien, nous en avons fini, je pense." conclut Makarof en frappant des mains  
- "Neh ? Ah oui oui." dit Gaga en baillant  
- "Et votre "message", quand allez-vous le répandre ?"  
- "Plus tôt que vous ne le pensez !" claironna la jeune fille

Quand enfin, elle descendit, ses yeux détectèrent immédiatement son endroit favori : le bar. Elle courut le rejoindre, et, dans un saut acrobatique, elle s'étala à plat ventre sur le comptoir, glissant à la manière des manchots sur la banquise. Elle se stoppa pile devant Mirajane, qui explosa de rire face cette vision grotesque.

- "VOOOOOOOOOODKA !" hurla-t-elle amoureusement  
- "Tout de suite !" approuva l'aînée des Strauss, en lui tendant une bouteille pleine.  
- "Comment... Comment sais-tu que je m'enfile un litre de vodka par consommation ? Quelle est cette sorcellerie !?" s'exclama Gaga, en reculant son visage d'un air particulièrement étonné  
- "Je l'ai senti du premier coup. C'est un de mes talents innés de barmaid !"  
- "Gosh ! Apprends-moi s'il te plaît !"  
- "Tu vas devoir subir une formation excessivement ardue, pleine de dangers et d'aventure... Penses-tu détenir la force nécessaire pour survivre à un tel challenge ?"

Les deux nouvelles amies se regardèrent, avant d'éclater dans un fou rire continu. Elles s'étaient bien trouvé, toutes deux aussi timbrées et dégénérées. Elles discutèrent longtemps : car après une courte présentation, elles entamèrent des débats passionnés sur des sujets hautement philosophiques, avec entre autres la préparation de cocktails, l'élevage de pokémon sur mars, l'identité de la marmotte qui met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu, et surtout leur vie sentimentale. C'était le début d'un nouveau duo de choc !

- "Et donc, grâce à toutes ses preuves, je suis sûre et certaine que Lucy est folle de Natsu !" acheva Mirajane, qui avait dévoilé l'une de ses enquêtes à Gaga  
- "Quels résultats impressionnants Mirajane Lescaut ! Je suis bluffée !" avoua la rose, admirative devant l'acharnement de son interlocutrice  
- "Mais bon, je verrais aussi Natsu avec quelqu'un d'autre..."  
- "Avec qui ?"  
- "Grey Fullbuster, le garçon là-bas."

Le concerné, couvert uniquement d'un caleçon, venait de grimper sur la scène, en affirmant que Natsu ressemblait, avec son accoutrement, à une bonne sœur d'église sortie d'une déchetterie. Cette provocation enflamma le chasseur de dragon, qui sauta sur son adversaire. Des encouragements fusèrent de la foule, qui tapait des mains devant ce spectacle affligeant. Gaga était hypnotisée par cette rivalité. Oui, quelque chose se cachait derrière... Dans un sourire discret, elle murmura d'incompréhensibles paroles. D'un coup, tout s'immobilisa. Les mages restèrent dans leur position, la salle devint muette. Seule Gaga pouvait encore se mouvoir. Elle quitta le bar, bouteille à la main, et s'approcha à pas de loup près de Natsu et Grey. Elle les détailla quelques secondes. Ce sentiment étrange... Était-ce... La reine ne put confirmer ses soupçons, car l'emprise de son sortilège commençait à s'amenuiser. Elle parvint à revenir sur son tabouret pile au bon moment. Le temps reprit ses droits, et la foule recommença son foutoir monumental et fracassant. Gaga, tout sourire, continua de discuter avec Mirajane.

- "C'est vrai qu'ils vont bien ensemble." approuva-t-elle  
- "J'aimerai bien qu'ils finissent en couple... Un peu de yaoi dans cette guilde, ça ne nous ferrait pas de mal." soupira Mirajane  
- "Ya-Yaoi ? Alors toi aussi..."  
- "Non... Tu es fan de yaoi !?"  
- "Oui ! Je me suis renseignée sur votre culture bien avant notre arrivée, et j'ai découvert le yaoi... C'est absolument merveilleux comme littérature !"  
- "Enfin quelqu'un de sensé ! C'est la première fois que je rencontre une personne avec qui en parler ! Marions-nous sur-le-champ ! Oh, si tu savais, je pourrais te chanter un poème d'amour !" roucoula la blanche, excitée comme tout  
- "En parlant de chanter..." marmonna Gaga

Sans explications, elle descendit de son tabouret, et s'avança vers la scène. Dessus, Natsu, Grey et Gajil subissaient le "Supplice Ultime de la Chèvre Démoniaque de la Reine des Fées", impliquant Erza, des chaînes et une bûche de fromage de chèvre. La musique s'arrêta, et les spots se braquèrent vers Gaga qui s'empara du micro. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers la rose, qui inspira profondément.

- "Bonsoir à tous ! Aujourd'hui est un jour un peu spécial, puisque nous venons d'atterrir à Earthland, et ce que je remarque immédiatement, c'est l'accueil fantastique dont nous sommes témoins. Je suis impressionnée, et je vous remercie de votre sympathie." déclara la jeune reine

Des acclamations retentirent pour saluer le discours de Gaga, qui fulminait de joie.

- "Ce soir, comme cadeau de remerciement, je pourrais vous offrir des tonnes de choses, c'est vrai." reprit-elle "Mais je préfère vous faire voyager, à travers des mondes incroyables, à travers un univers sans limites. Mon univers. Êtes-vous prêts ?"

La réponse parue positive, à en juger par les applaudissements qui sonnèrent aux oreilles de Gaga comme une douce symphonie. Dans un claquement de doigts, l'ambiance changea, et l'atmosphère se fit plus lourde. **Un air organique débuta**, et les murs tout autour commencèrent à s'effacer dans un rideau noir imperceptible. Il n'y avait plus rien à présent, simplement le vide. Le vide ténébreux, sans lumière. Les chaises furent remplacées par des rochers, qui survolaient le précipice sans fin. Gaga semblait flotter sur une mince couche de poussière étoilée argentée, et entama son chant :

_Come to me_  
_In all your glamour and cruelty_  
_Just do that thing that you do_  
_And I'll undress you_  
_Give it time_  
_Sometimes the simplest one move is right_  
_The melody that you choose_  
_Can rescue you ?_

_A hybryd can whithstand these things_  
_My ART can beat with bricks and strings_  
_My ARTPOP could mean anything_

Des cris se firent entendre du côté de Wendy et Roméo, qui commencèrent à s'envoler. S'ensuivit tout le reste des mages, qui eux aussi se mirent à flotter à travers les airs. Levy et Lucy tentèrent de s'accrocher à leurs rochers, mais elles rejoignirent les autres en s'égosillant. La gravité venait de disparaître.

_We could, we could, belong together_  
_ARTPOP_  
_We could, we could, belong together_  
_ARTPOP_  
_We could, we could, belong together_  
_ARTPOP, ARTPOP, ARTPOP_

_Come to me_  
_Without you sub-tech and fantasy_  
_Just do that thing that you do_  
_And I'll perverse you_  
_Love is fly_  
_I've flown my beaches with lover's side_  
_Look at the better you choose_  
_Can profit you ?_

_A hybryd can withstand these things_  
_My ART can beat with bricks and strings_  
_My ARTPOP could mean anything_  
_Could try to sell you out or in_  
_Could show you all the reasons why_  
_My ARTPOP could mean anything_

_We could, we could, belong together_  
_ARTPOP_  
_We could, we could, belong together_  
_ARTPOP_  
_We could, we could, belong together_  
_ARTPOP, ARTPOP, ARTPOP_

Cependant, les exclamations se transformèrent bien vite en rires. Les mages nageaient dans le vide, volant à leur guise dans la direction qu'ils voulaient. Rien de bien inquiétant en somme.

_Brushes with darkness won't help you create your destiny of self_  
_But ARTPOP could mean anything, anything_  
_I tried to sell myself but I am really laughing_  
_Because I just the love the music not the bling_  
_Music not the bling_

Les fées subirent alors une puissante poussée vers le haut, qui les fit décoller. Des explosions de poussière d'étoile bleutée vinrent illuminer le noir, en ravissant leurs yeux.

_We could, we could, belong together_  
_ARTPOP_  
_We could, we could, belong together_  
_ARTPOP_  
_We could, we could, belong together_  
_ARTPOP, ARTPOP, ARTPOP_

_We could, we could, belong together_  
_ARTPOP_  
_We could, we could, belong together_  
_ARTPOP_  
_We could, we could, belong together_  
_ARTPOP, ARTPOP, ARTPOP_

_Free my mind, ARTPOP_  
_You make my heart stop..._

Le rêve s'arrêta net, les mages retrouvèrent le dossier de leurs chaises. La guilde était redevenue normale. Dehors, la ville continuait son tintamarre dynamique. Tous se regardèrent, troublés par cette expérience extraordinaire. Des sifflements sonnèrent, suivis d'applaudissements en masse.

- "L'art est grand, et l'amour l'est tout autant. Ses effets sont dévastateurs, comme créateurs. Décollage immédiat vers Venus..." annonça Gaga

**Un rythme venu d'une autre dimension** résonna. De nouveau, la salle se retrouva plongée dans une ambiance spatiale, mais cette fois plus lumineuse. Les étoiles et les galaxies chatoyantes rayonnaient au cœur de l'immensité de l'espace. Du rose, de l'orange, du rouge, de l'argent... Le festival coloré prit peu à peu forme. Les mages étaient cette fois assis sur les anneaux gelés de planètes multicolores, qui entouraient une plate-forme de glace, où un gigantesque coquillage nacré trônait. Devant eux, le crustacé s'ouvrit lentement, et Gaga en sortit avec une crinière blonde décoiffée. Habillée uniquement de deux coquilles sur sa poitrine, et de fleurs sur son intimité, son apparition fit sensation.

_Rocket number nine take off to the planet_  
_To the planet_  
_Venus !_  
_Aphrodite Lady, seashell bikini_  
_Garden panty_  
_Venus !_  
_Let's blast off to a new dimension_  
_In your bedroom_  
_Venus !_  
_Aphrodite Lady, seashell bikini_  
_Get with me_  
_Venus !_

Une violente et soudaine accélération propulsa la plate-forme, les fées et leurs planètes à travers l'espace. Les étoiles n'étaient plus que des points filant à une vitesse affolante.

_I can't help the way I'm feeling_  
_Godess of Love please take me to your leader !_  
_I can't help I keep on dancing_  
_Godess of Love_  
_Godess of Love !_  
_Take me to your planet, take me to your planet_  
_Take me to your leader, your leader, your leader_  
_Take me to your planet, take me to your planet_  
_Take me to your Venus, your Venus, your Venus_

_When he touch me I die_  
_Just a little inside_  
_I wonder if this could be love, this could be love_  
_Cause you're out of this world_  
_Galaxies, Space and Time_  
_I wonder if this could be love_  
_Venus !_

Les astres freinèrent, et redevinrent immobiles. Les mages, particulièrement secoués par ce départ musclé, ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Gaga reprit :

_Have an oyster baby, it's aphrodisy_  
_Act sleazy_  
_Venus !_  
_Worship for the land, a girl from the planet_  
_To the planet_  
_To the planet !_

Les planètes se mirent à graviter autour de la plate-forme, de plus en plus vite, pour enfin tourner sur elle-même dans le même temps.

_I can't help the way I'm feeling_  
_Godess of Love please take me to your leader !_  
_I can't help I keep on dancing_  
_Godess of Love_  
_Godess of Love !_  
_Take me to your planet, take me to your planet_  
_Take me to your leader, your leader, your leader_  
_Take me to your planet, take me to your planet_  
_Take me to your Venus, your Venus, your Venus !_

Les astres prirent encore plus de vitesse, tournant à en perdre la raison. Natsu, déjà bien affaibli par son mal des transports, s'écrasa sur l'épaule de Gajil, qui prit grand soin de l'assommer pour avoir la paix. Les corps célestes finirent par arrêter leur manège insoutenable, et Gaga leva sa main en agitant son index, comme pour inviter les mages à se rapprocher. Cependant, seules les filles répondirent à l'appel de la blonde. Comme hypnotisées, elles empruntèrent des chemins de givre en provenance de l'estrade centrale, afin de rejoindre la chanteuse :

_When he touch me I die_  
_Just a little inside_  
_I wonder if this could be love, this could be love_  
_Cause you're out of this world_  
_Galaxies, Space and Time_  
_I wonder if this could be love, this could be love !_  
_Wonder if this could be love, this could be love !_  
_Godess of love !_  
_Wonder if this could be love !_  
_Venus !_

Tout redevint noir le temps d'un instant. Et au moment où Gaga reprit la parole, les planètes se mirent à s'allumer et s'éteindre en alternance, à la manière d'une guirlande de Noël.

_Neptune_  
_Go !_  
_Now serve Pluto !_  
_Saturne_  
_Jupiter_  
_Mercury_  
_Venus ohoh !_  
_Uranus_  
_Don't you know my ass is famous !?_  
_Mars !_  
_Now serve for the Gods_  
_Earth serve for the Stars !_

Une explosion de lueurs multicolores aveugla les spectateurs, tandis que Gaga, réapparue sur le plateau, tendait les bras vers le ciel, de façon à former un "V". Les filles aussi étaient de retour, mais elles avaient radicalement changé. En effet, elles revêtaient le même costume très léger que la reine, ce qui leur valut quelques sifflements. Elles entamèrent alors une chorégraphie élégante et contemporaine, accordée par de grands et lents mouvements, comme un mélange entre un ballet et une transe.

_When he touch me I die_  
_Just a little inside_  
_I wonder if this could be love, this could be love_  
_Cause you're out of this world_  
_Galaxies, Space and Time_  
_I wonder if this could be love, this could be love_  
_Wonder if this could be love, this could be love_  
_Godess of love !_  
_I wonder if this could be love_  
_Venus !_

L'illusion de nouveau prit fin. Les filles, retrouvant leurs vêtements habituels, retournèrent bien rapidement à leur place, subjuguées par ce qui venait de leur arriver. Une ovation et des cris déchaînés s'échappèrent de la bouche des mages, qui en redemandaient encore. La Lady semblait aussi de cet avis, et elle le fit comprendre à travers une nouvelle citation mystérieuse :

- "L'amour nous tient en haleine, et la réussite est notre but... C'est pourquoi vos applaudissements sont tout pour moi..."

Encore une fois, la salle fut projetée dans un autre monde, alors qu'**un tempo puissant et électronique** tapait. Comme dans un amphithéâtre, les fées étaient assises sur des bancs, disposés en demi-cercle autour d'une scène noire. Le rideau rouge se leva, pour dévoiler le décor, constitué de murs aux angles tranchants, formant une sorte d'arche. Sur ces murs avaient été tracé des lignes qui changeaient constamment de couleur. Les projecteurs s'étaient maintenant tournés vers une cage suspendue, où une Gaga à la perruque blonde était retenue prisonnière. Le visage barbouillé de peinture blanche, cyan, jaune et rouge, elle s'agrippa aux barreaux, comme pour tenter de s'échapper.

_I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong !_  
_To crash the critic saying "Is it right or is it wrong ?"_  
_If only fame had an I.V., baby could I bear !_  
_Being away from you I found the vein put it in here !_

Les spots descendirent vers la scène en elle-même, où Gaga, dans une combinaison noire, surgit d'un énorme chapeau charbon, seul objet présent. Cette fois sans maquillage, elle resplendissait sous l'éclat de la lumière blanche.

_I live for the applause, applause, applause,_  
_I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause, live for the_  
_Way that you cheer and scream for me_  
_The applause, applause, applause_

Pendant qu'elle chantait, d'autres personnes jaillirent elles aussi du haut-de-forme. Ces derniers étaient bien évidemment les compagnons de Gaga, eux aussi dans une combinaison noire. Ils lui enfilèrent un large voile blanc sur les bras, et elle le fit tourbillonner avec grâce dans les airs. Sur scène, une danse sophistiquée prit place.

_Give me that thing that I love !_  
_I'll turn the lights out !_  
_Put your hands up make em touch !_  
_Make it real loud !_  
_Give me that thing that I love !_  
_I'll turn the lights out !_  
_Put your hands up make em touch !_  
_Make it real loud !_  
_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E_  
_Make it real loud !_  
_Put your hands up make em touch, touch !_  
_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E_  
_Make it real loud !_  
_Put your hands up make em touch, touch !_

D'un geste grandiose, Gaga se retourna, et disparut sous le voile blanc, avant de revenir dans une tenue plus osée que la précédente, composée d'un soutien-gorge en forme de mains, de gants aux ongles acérés, de bottines noires à talons, d'un short tout aussi noir, et d'un collier-main qui lui serrait la gorge. Elle avait troqué son bonnet pour une coiffure courte blond platine.

_I've overheard your theory :_  
_"Nostalgia's for geeks"_  
_I guess sir if you say so_  
_Some of us just like to read !_  
_One second I'm a Koons then_  
_Suddenly the Koons is me !_  
_Pop Culture was in Art now_  
_Arts and Pop Culture in me !_

D'un clappement de main, la jeune reine s'évapora à travers un écran de fumée jaune, qui, lorsqu'il se dissipa, révéla une Gaga aux cheveux encore plus courts, revêtu uniquement de plumes ébouriffées sur le buste et sur le bassin. Les réactions engendrées furent vives, mais agréables. Tous les danseurs et leur reine se réunirent en groupe, pour commencer à danser.

_I live for the applause, applause, applause_  
_I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause, live for the_  
_Way that you cheer and scream for me_  
_The applause, applause, applause_

_Give me that thing that I love !_  
_I'll turn the lights out !_  
_Pur your hands up make em touch !_  
_Make it real loud !_  
_Give me that thing that I love !_  
_I'll turn the lights out !_  
_Put your hands up make em touch !_  
_Make it real loud !_  
_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E_  
_Make it real loud !_  
_Put your hands up make em touch, touch !_  
_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E_  
_Make it real loud !_  
_Put your hands up make em touch, touch !_

Comme épuisée, Gaga se laissa tomber en arrière. Bien sûr, ses sujets la rattrapèrent, et la traînèrent vers le fond. La lumière des projecteurs devint violette, et une masse de danseurs se regroupa au-devant de la scène, continuant leur chorégraphie.

_Ouhouh !_  
_Touch, touch !_  
_Ouhouhouhouh !_  
_Touch touch, now !_  
_Ouhouhouhouhouhouhouh !_  
_Ouhouhouhouhouhouhouh !_  
_Ouhouhouhouhouhouhouhouhouh !_

_I live for the applause, applause, applause,_  
_I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause, live for the_  
_Way that you cheer and scream for me_  
_The applause, applause, applause..._

Un halo doré émergea au fur et à mesure de l'avancement des paroles. Les artistes, toujours en train d'exécuter des postures de danse incroyables, s'écartèrent pour laisser place à Gaga, qui fut projetée dans les airs, des ailes de métal blanches collées dans le dos. Entièrement nue, son corps n'était caché que par sa longue chevelure blonde frisée. Et alors, tout se mit à exploser dans un véritable spectacle de sons et lumières incroyable. Un déluge de confettis pailletés s'abattit partout dans la foule en délire, qui s'était levé pour danser tant la musique était entraînante.

_Give me that thing that I love !_  
_I'll turn the lights out !_  
_Put your hands up make em touch !_  
_Make it real loud !_  
_Give me that thing that I love !_  
_I'll turn the lights out !_  
_Pu your hands up make em touch !_  
_Make it real loud !_  
_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E_  
_Make it real loud !_  
_Put your hands up make em touch_  
_Make it real loud !_  
_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E_  
_Make it real loud !_  
_Put your hands up make em touch, touch !_  
_A-R-T-P-O-P !_

Plus qu'une vague de gloire, c'est une vague de triomphe incontrôlable qui prit possession de la guilde de Fairy Tail à la fin de la chanson. Et malgré le fait que cette dernière fut achevée, les mages continuaient de s'agiter, en répétant inlassablement le refrain accrocheur du chef-d'œuvre qu'ils venaient d'écouter. Gaga jubilait intérieurement. Voir tous ces visages heureux... Rien ne pouvait plus la satisfaire.

- "Merci à tous... Merci... Je suis... Émue quand je vois vos réactions et..."

La rose ne put continuer sa phrase tant l'émotion était grande. Elle se ressaisit, pour terminer son discours :

- "J'ai encore une partie à vous faire visiter... Un endroit de mon monde où vous n'êtes pas encore allés... Voulez-vous y venir à mes côtés ?"

La réponse fut unanime, et la jeune fille empoigna le micro pour faire connaître à tous cette partie de sa vie qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde... **Des notes rapides et galactiques** s'enchaînèrent, et le noir s'installa encore une fois. Pas de scène, pas d'accessoires, pas de fioritures. Rien. Juste le sol gris, éclairé par le plafond. Un peu plus loin, les danseurs, tous accroupis à quatre pattes, la tête baissée.

_It doesn't matter if you love him,_  
_Or capital H-I-M..._

Gaga, sortant de l'ombre, marcha entre ses compagnons, et s'approcha du public, avant d'imiter le reste de sa troupe. Elle était vêtue d'un simple ensemble noir et blanc en cuir constitué d'un soutien-gorge, et d'un simple string, où de petites chaînes pendaient.

_Just put your paws up..._  
_Cause you were Born This Way baby..._

À peine un mètre la séparait de son auditoire. Elle releva la tête, et sa voix mélodieuse entonna :

_My mama told me when I was young,_  
_We are all born superstars_

Elle débuta une valse moderne, énergique et compliquée. La parfaite synchronisation entre la leader et ses danseurs en surprit plus d'un. Leur timing était parfait.

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_  
_In the glass of her boudoir_  
_"There's nothing wrong with loving who your are" she said_  
_"Cause He made you perfect babe_  
_So hold your head up girl and you'll go far_  
_Listen to me when I say !"_

Mirajane décida de rejoindre sa nouvelle acolyte dans sa gigue enflammée, qui le lui rendit avec un clin d'œil complice. Levy, Lucy, Wendy et Erza se joignirent elle aussi au show.

_I'm beautiful in my way_  
_Cause God makes no mistakes_  
_I'm on the right track, baby_  
_I was born this way !_  
_Don't hide yourself in regret_  
_Just love yourself and you're set_  
_I'm on the right track, baby_  
_I was born this way ! Born this way !_  
_Oh there ain't no other way_  
_Baby I was born this way_  
_Baby I was born this way ! Born this way !_  
_Oh there ain't no other way_  
_Baby I was born this way_  
_I'm on the right track, baby_  
_I was born this way !_

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Lisanna, Kana, Bixrow, Happy, Natsu, Gajil (qui y fut forcé) et Panther Lily de se joindre à la foule, au plus grand plaisir de Gaga. Les danseurs s'éparpillèrent un peu partout.

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_  
_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_  
_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_  
_Don't be..._

_Give yourself prudence, and love your friends_  
_Subway kid rejoice of truth_  
_In the religion of the insecure_  
_I must be my self, respect my youth_  
_A different lover is not a sin_  
_Believe capital H-I-M_  
_I love my life, I love this record and_  
_Mi amore vole fe yah !_  
_Same D.N.A..._

Grey, Juvia (ayant décidé de suivre son Grey-Sama), Carla, Elfman ("LES VRAIS HOMMES ADORENT DANSER !"), Evergreen et Roméo se levèrent eux aussi pour laisser la musique s'emparer de leurs corps.

_I'm beautiful in my way_  
_Cause God makes no mistakes_  
_I'm on the right track, baby_  
_I was born this way !_  
_Don't hide yourself in regret_  
_Just love yourself and you're set_  
_I'm on the right track, baby_  
_I was born this way !_  
_Oh there ain't no other way_  
_Baby I was born this way_  
_Baby I was born this way ! Born this way !_  
_Oh there ain't no other way_  
_Baby I was born this way_  
_I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way !_

Tous ceux présents dans la chorégraphie, littéralement contrôlés par une puissante magie, commencèrent à accomplir de véritables prouesses artistiques, tandis qu'ils se regroupaient en cercle autour de Gaga.

_Don't be..._  
_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_  
_Wether you're broke or evergreen_  
_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_  
_You're Lebanese, you're orient_  
_Wheter life's disabilities_  
_Left you outcase, bullied or tease_  
_Rejoice and love yourself today_  
_Cause baby, you were born this way !_

Le groupe se tassa dans un enlacement commun, et ils chantèrent en chœur :

_No matter gay straight or bi_  
_Lesbian or transgered life_  
_I'm on the right track, baby_  
_I was born to survive_  
_No matter black withe or beige_  
_Chola or orient made_  
_I'm on the right track, baby_  
_I was born to be brave !_

Cette fois, plus personne ne résista à l'appel de la scène. Même Luxus se joignit aux danseurs. Des flammes multicolores surgirent du sol.

_I'm beautiful in my way_  
_Cause God makes no mistakes_  
_I'm on the right track, baby_  
_I was born this way !_  
_Don't hide yourself and regret_  
_Just love yourself and you're set_  
_I'm on the right track, baby_  
_I was born this way-ay !_  
_Oh there ain't no other way_  
_Baby I was born this way_  
_Baby I was born this way ! born this way !_  
_Oh there ain't no other way_  
_Baby I was born this way_  
_I'm on the right track, baby_  
_I was born this way !_

_I was born this way-ay_  
_I was born this way-ay_  
_I'm on the right track, baby_  
_I was born this way-ay !_  
_I was born this way-ay_  
_I was born this way-ay !_  
_I'm on the right track, baby_  
_I was born this way !_

Alors, tous les danseurs se mirent en ligne, et levèrent le poing ensemble, comme un symbole de victoire.

_Same D.N.A..._  
_But born this way..._  
_Same D.N.A..._  
_But born this way..._

Lorsque sonna la fin de la chanson, des acclamations retentirent partout dans la ville. Gaga pouvait sentir l'unité qui régnait. Quel apaisement...

- "SORTEZ L'ALCOOL ET L'ÉLÉCTRO !" meugla Kana  
- "KENPAÏ !" répondit l'ensemble des fées

Et la fête reprit son cours, sans qu'on puisse l'arrêter. Mais bien sûr, avec Fairy Tail, qui dit fête dit forcément bordel innommable. Et le vin coula à flots, sans s'arrêter... Fried et Luxus se retrouvèrent dans la piscine, à cheval sur une table servant de radeau... Erza se mit à prendre des cours de tango avec une baleine gonflable... Et les spots qui ne cessaient de clignoter dans une épilepsie constante... Et les filles n'arrêtant pas de baragouiner des tas de propositions indécentes près du bar... Et tout s'emballait, sombrant dans une folie incroyable... Dans l'obscurité de la salle, sur des banquettes, certains buvaient à ne plus pouvoir marcher droit... Un Gajil pompette venait d'inviter une Reby complètement excitée par l'alcool dans la bibliothèque, où l'ambiance n'était pas à la lecture, mais bien à la danse incontrôlée... Des douches de whisky et de bière aspergèrent la piste ainsi que tous ceux se trouvant dessus. La musique devint de plus en plus forte, au point d'en devenir presque insupportable. Mais le foutoir ambiant réussissait à la couvrir... Gaga était aux anges. Ce monde connaissait l'art des fêtes réussies ! Euphorique, elle s'était écroulée sous la table, riant aux éclats. Mirajane, tout aussi ivre, tenta en vain de la relever, mais elle perdit l'équilibre à son tour, et devint hystérique comme sa nouvelle amie. La situation était restée la même à cinq heures du matin. Des mages gisaient à terre, saouls au point de ne plus pouvoir tenir sur leurs deux jambes. Mais qu'importe. La centaine de fêtards prirent une décision qui ne fut contestée par personne : continuer leur chaos total... Chez Lucy. Et voilà que toutes les réserves d'alcool de Fairy Tail furent déplacées vers l'appartement de la pauvre constellationniste, qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Il fallut bien une heure pour amener tout le matériel chez la blonde. Une heure où les débordements dans la rue en réveillèrent plus d'un. Le minuscule foyer de Lucy fut envahi de fond en comble, de la chambre à la salle de bain. Une partie de la fête prenait cependant place dehors. Les mages hurlaient à la Lune, ou plongeaient dans le canal de Magnolia pour un bain de minuit. Sept heures du matin. L'aube ne montrait pas encore le bout de son nez. Tant mieux pour les fées, qui continuaient leur vacarme. De grands feux de joie furent allumés, arrosés de gin et de rhum. Huit heures pétantes. Enfin, les premiers rayons de Soleil émergèrent. Les cadavres de bouteilles vides ne pouvaient plus se compter. Ils étaient encore une petite trentaine à continuer le tapage. Mirajane, Natsu, Loki et Grey, qui en faisaient partie, décidèrent de rentrer se reposer. Gaga, qui malgré les quantités astronomiques de boisson englouties, était encore lucide, les accompagna sur le chemin du retour, qui parut long et ardu. Mirajane, somnolente, s'appuyait sur Loki, qui commençait à retrouver toute sa tête. Ce qui n'était pas franchement le cas de Natsu et Grey, dont le délire s'aggravait : ils chassaient à présent des tournesols roses imaginaires. Ce fut le temps des adieux pour Loki et Mirajane, qui continuèrent leur bout de route à l'opposé de Natsu et Grey. Gaga décida de surveiller les deux rivaux, histoire de s'assurer qu'ils rentreraient bien dans leur propre foyer, et non pas dans celui d'un inconnu. Ils arrivèrent finalement à bon port, devant le pavillon de Grey. Mais l'état de Natsu ne faisant qu'empirer, le brun jugea bon, grâce à l'ivresse, d'accueillir le Dragon Slayer dans sa demeure. Natsu s'enfonça dans un grand lit et Grey ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Gaga, elle, s'assit sur une commode alentour, observant avec attention ce drôle de couple, qui ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de sa présence.

- "Greeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey... Y'a un d'ces éléphants qui m'écraseuuuuuuuh..." lâcha Natsu, épuisé  
- "On va l'bouffer à la broche..." répondit le mage de glace, dans le même état que son compagnon  
- "Grey... J'ai chauuuud..." dit Natsu

En prononçant ces paroles, le chasseur de dragon se retourna à quatre pattes sur Grey. Natsu prit le temps de le détailler. Sa peau blanche, son torse finement musclé, ses cheveux d'ébène, ses yeux d'onyx... Il se baissa lentement, de plus en près du visage de Grey... Leurs souffles se mêlaient peu à peu, de même que leurs esprits... De là, il pouvait respirer son odeur... L'odeur de Grey... Un parfum boisé et frais... Et si ses lèvres avaient le même goût ? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le mage de glace prit les devants et s'empara fougueusement de la bouche du rose. Relâchant leur emprise après de longues secondes, ils s'endormirent sur le coup, collés l'un à l'autre. Gaga, bouche bée, faillit alerter tout le voisinage avec ses cris. Oui ! Elle avait raison ! Ces deux-là étaient follement amoureux ! Elle tapa nerveusement des mains, et poussa un glapissement de joie. Puis, d'un rictus machiavélique, elle captura cette scène merveilleuse grâce à son appareil photo miniature, et fila à l'anglaise. Elle était heureuse. Heureuse pour ce couple. Elle, qui se battait pour la liberté de l'amour. Étant donné le succès qu'avait connu le Message, elle était sûre que la guilde serait toute aussi ravie qu'elle à l'annonce de cette fabuleuse nouvelle : Natsu et Grey en couple !

Le bruit de l'horloge qui sonne et sonne encore... Dix-sept heures... C'était pire qu'un gong aux oreilles de Natsu... Il balança des flammes dans la direction de ce maudit cadran, qui explosa sur le coup. Il émergea difficilement de son sommeil agité, les yeux à moitié fermés. Des nausées monstres vinrent lui retourner l'estomac et les tripes. En gémissant, il posa sa main sur son front endolori. Quel mal de crâne... Il avait l'impression de s'être pris un violent coup de pelle en pleine face. Voire plusieurs. Sa vision restait trouble, mais surtout, il n'avait pratiquement aucun souvenir de la nuit passée. Quoique... Il se remémora quelques vagues passages d'un safari en Afrique avec des pachydermes... Et d'une attaque de tournesols mutants... Et de Lucy qui complotait pour le violer dans les toilettes... Et de... Et de... Sous l'effet de surprise, un hoquet lui échappa. Les yeux exorbités, il tourna la tête. La fin de soirée lui revint. Lui. Avec Grey. Ils s'étaient... Embrassés ! Ils pouvaient observer à sa guise le corps délicieusement attirant du brun. Du bout des doigts, il caressa ses lèvres. C'est vrai... Il ressentait quelque chose de différent pour Grey, et ce depuis longtemps déjà... À vrai dire, dès leur première rencontre, il avait compris que quelque chose de spécial avait fleuri dans son cœur, mais il ne s'en était jamais vraiment inquiété... Tout lui revenait et s'embrouillait dans un cyclone de pensées... En effet, il appréciait de voir Grey dans les parages, chaque contact avec ce dernier l'électrisait, et plus d'une fois, il avait surpris son cœur battre à un rythme irrégulier en sa présence... Et alors, l'illumination ultime arriva. La seule explication possible c'était... L'amour !? Il en avait parlé maintes fois avec Lucy et Erza, et tout concordait. Son visage vira au cramoisi. Vivre en couple était quelque chose d'absolument merveilleux selon Lucy. Il revoyait encore cette dernière fantasmer sur des sorties romantiques à l'excès avec son hypothétique prince charmant. Il devrait faire ça aussi ? Il se donna une bonne claque, histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Et il commença à rire. Discrètement, il quitta le domicile du mage de glace, les joues rosies et le sourire candide. Le grincement de la porte d'entrée suffit à réveiller Grey, qui se leva en trombe, avant de retomber aussi sec sur le matelas, terrassé par une gueule de bois ravageuse. Pourtant, il avait plutôt bien dormi avec Natsu... Avec Natsu !? À nouveau, le mage de glace se leva et retomba. Il l'avait embrassé... Ce stupide cracheur de feu tout droit sorti d'un cirque... Nuance : il avait voulu l'embrasser. Simple pulsion ? Non. Le brun préférait être honnête avec lui-même : il avait toujours désiré ce garçon étrange et un peu niais. Il remonta le plus loin possible le fil de son existence, et le même sentiment de frustration revenait. Et toute cette frustration, il l'éliminait lors des combats fréquents qui l'opposaient à Natsu. Il aurait aimé lui cracher à la figure tout ce qu'il contenait depuis des années, et plus d'une fois, il avait failli déborder. Mais pourquoi se faire de faux espoirs ? Natsu était inaccessible. Son âme était encore celle d'un enfant, innocent et joueur. Et surtout, quelle réaction ses amis auraient-ils face à cet amour déviant... Déviant ? Oui, il se traitait de déviant. Un déviant, un monstre immonde et répugnant, ne possédant même pas le courage d'affronter le regard des autres... Il frappa son matelas, et s'enfouit sous ses draps, prêt à se rendormir pour oublier...

[NDA : Un petit point s'impose. Ici, c'est Grey qui se trouve "déviant", ce n'est pas moi qui le considère ainsi. D'ailleurs, ça signifierait que je me trouverai déviant moi aussi. Voilà qui, j'espère, vous aura éclairé.]

Natsu venait d'arriver devant les grilles de la guilde, et bouscula nombre de ses camarades, sans le remarquer. Car actuellement, les pensées du Dragon Slayer se tournaient vers d'étranges rêveries, où il continuait la scène du baiser de ce matin. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se mit à baver devant une Mirajane, qui, bien que fatiguée de la veille, restait intriguée par ce comportement plus qu'inhabituel.

- "Et bien Natsu, quelque chose ne va pas ?" interrogea la barmaid, curieuse  
- "... Qué ? Hum... Oui, oui..." répondit-il, perdu  
- "Tu sembles perturbé... Et surtout vachement en forme après la cuite que tu t'es pris... Il s'est passé quelque chose après que l'on se soit séparés tout à l'heure ?"

La question – faussement innocente – de la blanche raviva des émotions encore fraîches chez Natsu, qui baissa le regard avant de devenir rouge.

- "Il y a de la vapeur qui te sort de la tête..." commenta Mirajane  
- "... Je ne vois pas Erza ce matin..." dit Natsu, évitant ainsi de répondre  
- "C'est normal, elle est partie avec le maître il y a quelques heures, pour s'expliquer sur les désordres d'hier soir auprès du Conseil."

C'est alors qu'arriva d'une démarche boiteuse Grey Fullbuster, torse nu bien sûr, pour le plus grand plaisir de ces dames et de Natsu, qui détala vers la bibliothèque. Le brun s'approcha de la table de Lucy, elle aussi dans un état comateux, et se rétama la tête la première sur le sol. Du mouvement se fit entendre dans la réserve de la guilde, au sous-sol. Un verre venait de se briser. Mirajane décida d'aller vérifier ce qui se cachait dans les fondations du bâtiment, et y découvrit une Lady Gaga fébrile à l'extrême.

- "Mira ! Vite viens voir !" brailla Gaga, en tendant son appareil photo  
- "De- QUOI !?" C'est-C'est une vraie photo !?" s'exclama la blanche, qui oublia son malaise de par son enthousiasme  
- "Pris sur le fait ! Ce matin même !"  
- "Mais alors... C'est pour ça que Natsu n'était pas dans son état normal ce matin !"  
- "Il faut qu'on l'annonce à la guilde entière !"  
- "En plus, Grey vient d'arriver !"  
- "YIHA !"clamèrent elles ensemble

Les deux compères se précipitèrent à l'étage du dessus. Natsu était revenu de la bibliothèque, et il discutait avec Lucy, tout en prenant grand soin d'éviter Grey, qui semblait totalement ignorer le mage de feu. Ni une, ni deux, Gaga et Mirajane s'emparèrent du micro, pouffant comme deux adolescentes.

- "Votre attention s'il vous plaît !" déclara la barmaid, tandis que sa complice installait un transmetteur, permettant ainsi à toute la ville d'entendre la nouvelle  
- "Nous aimerions vous faire part d'une information capitale ! Gaga, je t'en prie."  
- "Trop d'honneur chère Mira. Habitants de Magnolia ! Ce matin, le destin de deux personnes a changé ! Car ces deux personnes se sont enfin trouvées, dans l'amour le plus pur et le plus alcoolisé, après des années d'attente ! Je souhaiterais un véritable triomphe au nouveau couple de cette guilde, Natsu et Grey !" exposa la rose  
- "Voici la photo preuve !" continua Mirajane, en enclenchant une touche de l'appareil photo

Des rayons lumineux s'étalèrent sur le mur, montrant au grand jour le cliché adorable des deux amants. Face à cette révélation, Natsu se pétrifia d'effroi, arrêtant même de respirer, et Grey s'étouffa avec son jus de fruit. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la guilde. Pas un applaudissement, pas un cri de joie. Et malgré l'air chaleureux de Mirajane, Gaga sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Et alors, tout s'emporta d'un seul coup. Elle pouvait le ressentir, comme un violent coup de matraque. La haine, le dégoût, la peur. Elle tomba à genoux, se tenant la tête entre les mains. Des murmures, trop de murmures. Des insultes, trop d'insultes. De tous les habitants de cette ville. Dans une sorte de crise, elle hurla à s'en arracher les poumons, suppliant qu'on arrête le massacre. La mort, la mort, la mort. Elle l'entendait de partout, elle pouvait presque la toucher. Toutes ces horreurs lui arrachaient les tympans. Une véritable torture mentale la dévasta de l'intérieur.. On lui broyait les os, on lui perçait les membres avec des lames blanchies au fer chaud... Oui, la mort était là, au milieu de ces idées noires. Des regards lourds de jugement se portèrent sur Natsu et Grey.

- "Arrêtez un peu ! Il n'y a rien entre nous deux !" affirma le mage de glace, stressé  
- "Grey..." chuchota Natsu  
- "C'est truqué, c'est forcément truqué ! Regardez-mieux, vous verrez !"  
- "Grey."  
- "Il y a erreur ! Je n'ai jamais touché ce mec !"  
- "GREY !" mugit Natsu, en s'accrochant au bras du brun  
- "TOI TA GUEULE ! NE ME TOUCHE PLUS ! VA CREVER !"

Natsu s'immobilisa. Avait-il mal compris ? Non, tout semblait très clair. Grey venait de lui dire de mourir. Comme ça. Sans aucune raison valable. Ses poings se crispèrent, et l'expression de Grey, qui semblait regretter, suffit à le mettre hors de lui. Il asséna un coup d'une violence monumentale à son rival, qui valdingua en s'écrasant sur un banc alentour. La respiration du rose s'était amplifiée, au point de devenir impressionnante. Il dévisagea la foule, passablement choquée et mitigée. Puis il se retourna, d'un pas hasardeux. Lucy, fusillant les autres du regard, accourut près de son ami, et lui passa le bras par l'épaule, afin de l'aider à marcher. Ils quittèrent ensemble la guilde, en direction de la chaumière de Natsu. Le voyage fut particulièrement éprouvant. Tous les habitants étaient au courant de la liaison entre Natsu et Grey, et ils se faisaient un plaisir d'enfoncer un peu plus le chasseur de dragon. Il ne put échapper aux moqueries. D'innombrables regards noirs se posèrent sur lui, des rires moqueurs résonnèrent... Et pas un mot ne sorti de sa bouche. Trop. C'était trop. En temps normal, il se serait foutu de toutes ces messes basses. Mais là, rien n'allait. Quelque chose lui manquait, cette petite étincelle qui l'animait avait disparu, étouffée par cette connerie appelée amour. Amour... Le mot sonnait comme un démon, venu se repaître avec sadisme de la douleur ressentie par le jeune homme.

- "Dégage !" vociféra une voix  
- "Monstre !" accusa une seconde  
- "Pas d'horreur comme toi ici !" grinça une troisième  
- "VOS GUEULES !" ordonna Lucy, verte de rage

Personne n'osa rétorquer ne serait-ce qu'une exclamation. La blonde caressa la nuque de Natsu, et le guida à travers Magnolia. Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à destination, Lucy entraperçut une bande de jeunes voyous, postée devant la porte. De sa main droite, elle serra son trousseau de clés, prête à réagir en cas de besoin, et décida de foncer malgré tout.

- "Regardez qui voilà ! Une tarlouze et son garde du corps !" annonça sarcastiquement celui qui semblait être le chef de file  
- "Vos vies sont-elles minables au point de vouloir chercher les emmerdes aux personnes qui n'en veulent pas ?" répondit Lucy  
- "Mais c'est qu'elle le protège son petit pédé, la blondinette !" intervint un autre, en s'approchant  
- "Encore un pas et je ne garantis pas ta survie." menaça la jeune fille  
- "Ah, vraiment ? Tu va voir qui commande espèce de sale traîn-"  
- "Ouvres-toi, porte des Esprits ! Viens à moi, Taurus !" scanda Lucy, en brandissant sa clé d'or vers les cieux.

L'esprit du zodiaque débarqua, armé de son énorme hache à double tranchant et de ses muscles impressionnants. Il toisa le groupe de délinquants, qui, suite à cette apparition terrifiante, prit ses jambes à son cou, en promettant de ne plus jamais revenir.

- "Merci Taurus."  
- "De rien ma Lucy au nice body !" s'exclama le taureau en s'éclipsant

La porte n'avait pas été fermée, comme d'habitude. Heureusement pour Natsu, les voyous ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Lucy installa le rose dans son hamac, rongée par l'inquiétude.

- "Je peux rester si tu veux." dit la blonde d'un ton doux  
- "Non... Je préfère... Rester seul..."  
- "Tu es sûr ?"

Pas de réponse. La mage céleste se conforma aux désirs de son ami, et retourna en ville. Mais avant, elle embrassa avec tendresse le front du chasseur de dragons. La porte claqua. Et Natsu se retrouva seul, confronté à lui-même. Ses yeux se noyèrent sous un flot incessant de larmes lentes et brûlantes. Ses sanglots, une fois commencés, ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Dévasté. Détruit. Souillé. Il tremblait, il hurlait, il pleurait, se vidait de toute l'eau de son corps. Ces affreuses larmes semblaient lui calciner les paupières comme de l'acide. Il sombrait, il coulait, dans une lente agonie parcourue de frissons et d'angoisses. Il mourait. Mourir ? Pour la première fois, il aurait aimé l'être, mort. Ne plus rien ressentir. Et tout oublier. Partir loin. S'enfuir. S'arracher le cœur. Et n'être qu'un cadavre pourrissant six pieds sous terre... La nuit posa avec lenteur sa couverture abyssale, parsemée d'étoiles. Grey aimait la nuit. Il aimait la lune. Il aimait la fraîcheur nocturne. Il n'avait pas supporté la solitude de l'infirmerie, où on l'avait déposé afin de soigner ses blessures. Alors, il s'était enfui par la fenêtre, et était tout simplement renté chez lui. Affalé sur le canapé, une bouteille à la main, le brun restait pensif. Boire pour se soigner. Voilà qui n'était pas recommandé. Il envoya le récipient de verre vide se fracasser contre un mur. Ses éclats vinrent rejoindre les autres sur le carrelage froid et pâle. Encore une fois, c'est bibi qui venait de tout faire foirer. Quel espèce de con... Il s'était laissé dominer par la peur, et avait enfoui ses sentiments, alors qu'il avait enfin l'occasion de tout révéler. Mais surtout, il avait demandé à celui qui avait conquis son cœur de s'éteindre à jamais...

La guilde semblait bien calme ce soir-là. Pas la moindre agitation. Même lorsque le maître et Erza rentrèrent, peu les accueillirent avec le dynamisme habituel. Makarof, qui avait tout de suite flairé les ennuis, emmena Erza et Mirajane dans son bureau. Ainsi la barmaid résuma l'ensemble de la situation.

- "Et depuis, plus aucune nouvelle ni de Natsu, ni de Grey..." acheva la blanche tristement  
- "Je vais arracher quelques têtes en bas. Inutile de me retenir." avertit Titania calmement en se retirant  
- "Maître, je ferai mieux de la suivre." proposa Mirajane  
- "En effet. J'arrive dans quelques instants."

Erza venait de gravir les marches de la scène. Le micro était devenu inutile, car le peu de bruit de fond ne pouvait rivaliser avec le timbre autoritaire de la rouge.

- "À vous tous ! Entendez-moi, car je ne me répéterai pas ! Vous êtes les pires ordures de toute l'histoire de cette guilde ! Comment avez-vous pu vous en prendre à vos propres frères !? Comment avez-vous pu renier vos amis !? Vous seuls êtes les monstres dans cette histoire, avec votre esprit à la con !"

Toutes les fées dévisageaient la chevalière, d'un air gêné ou indigné devant ces paroles puissantes. Ce fut Mirajane qui continua le discours.

- "Vous leur avez tourné le dos... Car ils s'aimaient ? Car leur amour est différent du vôtre ? Et d'ailleurs, en quoi est-il si différent !?"  
- "Quand je suis venu à Fairy Tail, je pensais être entrée dans la meilleure guilde au monde..." chouina une petite voix au fond de la salle, qui se révéla être Wendy "Mais je me suis trompée !"  
- "Ils étaient vos compagnons, vos frères d'armes... Et à présent, vous les détestez parce qu'ils sont gays ? Même Phantom Lord avait plus d'honneur que cette foutue guilde !" proclama Gajil, en détruisant sa table d'un coup de poing effrayant  
- "Natsu et Grey n'ont pas changé ! Ils restent les mêmes !" pleurnicha Happy  
- "On est une famille ! On doit être soudés !" s'écria Levy  
- "Et c'est ça l'esprit de Fairy Tail. Rester uni dans l'adversité, qu'importe les obstacles, et s'accepter les uns les autres à notre façon. Car nous sommes nés ainsi !" termina Makarof, assis sur une rambarde du premier étage, toisant ses apprentis d'un regard sévère

Ce discours, empli de sagesse et de bonté, fut rapporté à Lady Gaga par le vent. Cette dernière, perchée sur le toit de la Cathédrale de Caldia, s'était enfui loin de toute la haine qui s'était déversée. Même si la poussée d'émotions négatives qui l'avait foudroyé n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, elle demeurait impassible. D'ailleurs, rien que d'y repenser lui donnait des sueurs froides. Évidemment, elle avait déjà constaté des réactions de rejet par rapport à la liberté de l'amour qu'elle prônait, mais jamais aucune n'avait atteint le degré de violence de celle-ci. Tant d'aversion... S'en était presque surnaturel. Avait-elle commit une erreur ? La rose ne comprenait vraiment pas. Le Message - son Message - avait pourtant connu une réussite totale. Alors comment ? Elle s'en voulait. Car le fiasco de cette journée était en grande partie de sa faute. Si seulement elle avait pris son temps avant de juger que ce peuple était prêt à comprendre le Message. Elle fixa la Lune, le regard brillant de larmes, et la mine désespérée.

- "J'imagine ce que tu vas me dire... J'aurai dû attendre avant de foncer sans réfléchir... Mais que veux-tu ? C'est dans ma nature." s'expliqua-t-elle, comme si elle engageait le dialogue avec l'astre d'argent

Elle resta plantée dans cette position, le tête levée pendant plusieurs minutes, sans détacher ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois son regard du satellite nocturne.

- "Merci, mais je n'ai pas eu besoin de ton aide pour le remarquer !" râla-t-elle

Pas de réponse. Ou peut-être tout simplement que la Lady arrivait à déceler les paroles de la Lune dans le troublant mutisme de la nuit ?

- "Je ne peux rien y faire malheureusement. Changer les sentiments m'est impossible, tu devrais le savoir à force. Je suis totalement impuissante face à ces humains qui ont décidé de les haïr sans raison... Je ne peux que protéger et guider ces âmes égarées noyées sous les eaux troubles... Et c'est ce que je vais faire d'ailleurs !"

Elle se tourna en arrière, et dans un claquement de doigt, un piano particulièrement intriguant se dessina. Noir et surplombé d'un miroir au cadre sculpté dans de l'or, de larges tubes de verre sortaient sur les côtés. Elle l'effleura de ses ongles, et appuya sur l'une des touches. Une note aérienne s'éleva de l'un des tubes, qui s'illumina dans un ton orangé. Après un sourire peiné, elle s'installa sur le petit tabouret, devant le clavier.

- "Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour toi Natsu... Mais ce soir, je te promets de veiller sur ton sommeil... Ne crains-rien, tous tes tourments vont disparaître pour cette nuit..." murmura la reine

Ses mains débutèrent **une symphonie mélancolique et chaude**, et sa voix charismatique ne tarda pas à suivre la partition.

_Whenever I'm dressed cool my parents put up a fight_  
_Anhanh, anhanh_  
_And if I'm hot shot, mum will cut my hair at night_  
_Anhanh, anhanh_  
_And in the morning I'm short of my identity_  
_Anhanh, anhanh,_  
_I scream "Mom and Dad, why can't I be who I wanna be_  
_to be ?"_

_I just want to be myself and I want you to love_  
_Me for who I am_  
_I just want to be myself and I want you to know_  
_I am my hair..._

Des bulles colorées s'échappèrent des tubes qui brillaient dans leur arc-en-ciel de lueurs pastel. Ces dernières se baladèrent le long de la cathédrale, flottant hasardeusement.

_I've had enough, this is my prayer_  
_That I'll die livin' just as free as my hair_  
_I've had enough, this is my prayer_  
_That I'll die livin' just as free as my hair_  
_I've had enough, I'm not a freak_  
_I just keep fightin' to stay cool on these streets_  
_I've had enough, enough, enough_  
_This is my prayer, I swear_  
_I'm as free as my hair_  
_I'm as free as my hair_  
_I am my hair, my hair..._

Les bulles enchanteresses descendirent tranquillement vers les rues de la ville, entamant leur ballade avec douceur.

_Sometimes I want some racoon or some red highlights_  
_Anhanh, anhanh_  
_Just beacause I want my friends to think I'm dynamite_  
_Anhanh, anhanh_  
_And on Friday, Rock City High-School Dance_  
_Anhanh_  
_I've got my bangs to hide but I don't stand a chance, a chance_

_I just want to be myself and I wont you to love_  
_Me for who I am_  
_I just want to be my self and I want you to know_  
_I am my hair_

Les bulles cette fois, commencèrent à foisonner dans les allées de Magnolia. Et pourtant, les habitants ne semblaient pas les distinguer, et continuaient à agir normalement, alors que les sphères éclataient à divers endroits de leurs corps.

_I've had enough, this is my prayer_  
_That I'll die livin' just as free as my hair_  
_I've had enough, this is my prayer_  
_That I'll die livin' just as free as my hair_  
_I've had enough, I'm not a freak_  
_I just keep fightin' to stay cool on these New-York streets !_  
_I've had enough ! Enough_  
_This is my prayer, I swear_  
_I'm as free as my hair_  
_I'm as free as my hair_  
_I am my hair, hair, my hair..._

_I just want to be free, I just want to be me_  
_And I want lots of friends that invite me to their parties_  
_Don't want to change and I don't want to be ashame_  
_I'm the spirit of my hair, it's all the glory that I bear_  
_I'm my hair, I'm my hair, I'm my hair, I'm my hair_  
_I'm my hair, I'm my hair, it's all the glory that I bear_  
_I'm my hair, I'm my hair, it's all the glory that I bear_  
_I'm my hair, I'm my hair_  
_I'm my hair !_  
_Hair !_  
_Hair !_  
_Hair !_

Cette fois, toute la cité fut submergée sous la vague de bulles multicolores, qui plongèrent Magnolia au cœur d'un tableau surréaliste et apaisant. Elles finirent par atteindre le domicile de Natsu, qui continuait de pleurer même pendant son sommeil brumeux.

_I've had enough, this is my prayer_  
_That I'll die livin' just as free as my hair_  
_I've had enough, this is my prayer_  
_That I'll die livin' just as free as every wiggle of my hair !_  
_I've had enough ! I'm not a freak_  
_I just keep fightin' to stay cool on these New-York Brooklyn streets_  
_I've had enough ! Enough_  
_This is my prayer, I swear_  
_I'm as free as my hair_  
_I'm as free as my hair_  
_I am my hair, I am my hair_  
_I am my hair, I am my hair..._

Les bulles vinrent toutes se briser sur les murs et les fenêtres de la chaumière du chasseur de dragon, dont les yeux cessèrent instantanément de déverser des larmes. Sa respiration devint plus faible et se stabilisa, ses yeux ne remuèrent plus, son cœur s'arrêta de palpiter frénétiquement. Natsu venait de plonger dans le sommeil le plus profond, portés dans ses rêves par la mélodie touchante de Gaga...

Les premiers éclats de l'aurore arrivèrent bien trop vite au goût de Grey, qui se tapait sa seconde gueule de bois de suite. Certes, il avait déjà commis d'autres actes plus débauchés que celui-ci. Mais la souffrance qui martelait son esprit suffisait à rendre ce réveil déprimant à souhait. Il abandonna avec regret son canapé, et trottina tel un zombie vers son réfrigérateur, où il prit une bouteille d'eau qu'il engloutit à moitié, puis il s'assit à sa table, se tenant le front entre les mains. Il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'une étrangère était aussi attablée, à l'opposé de sa chaise. Et pourtant, avec ses cheveux roses et ses talons, il fallait être idiot pour ne pas la distinguer.

- "Pathétique." intervint-elle, opiniâtre

Grey releva la tête en direction de Gaga. Il mit quinze bonnes secondes avant de tout identifier correctement. Et dans un mouvement de sursaut, il bascula de sa chaise, s'étalant à terre.

- "Enfin ! Je commençais à me poser des questions !" houspilla la Reine, tandis que son interlocuteur se remettait sur pied  
- "Qu-Qu'est-c'que tu fous chez moi !?"protesta le mage  
- "Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles sale cruche. Tu es dans un état pitoyable."  
- "Ferme-la, pigé ?"  
- "Dis-moi, tes parents t'ont foutu dans une machine à laver quand t'étais gosse où tu es né en étant un connard ?"  
- "Sors d'ici !"  
- "Sûrement pas. On va parler tous les deux. Et ne pense pas pouvoir me virer, j'ai pris toutes les précautions nécessaires. Ta maison est piégée. J'ai usé de quelques sortilèges. Plus personne ne peut en sortir."

Le jeune homme dévisagea Gaga, plus sérieuse que jamais. N'ayant pas le choix, et surtout plus rien à perdre, il dut se résoudre à écouter la rose.

- "Alors ?" interrogea Gaga  
- "Alors quoi ?" rétorqua le mage de glace, agacé  
- "Grey, je veux t'aider. Baisse d'un ton."  
- "M'aider ? Ruiner ma vie, c'était un donc un coup de main de ta part ?"  
- "Pardon ? Ruiner ta vie ? Bordel, j'ai voulu te sauver ! Depuis quand l'amour homosexuel est-il répugnant !? Grey, tu n'as pas à t'affliger un tel supplice. Tes sentiments envers Natsu sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal !"  
- "Arrête ! Je ne suis pas... Je ne suis pas ça !"  
- "C'est toi qui devrais arrêter de te voiler la face ! Où est le problème ? Être gay n'est pas un crime."

- "Tu aimes Natsu, et lui aussi t'aime. Vous devez discuter ensemble."

- "Grey ?"  
- "La ferme ! La ferme !" vociféra le brun, décontenancé

Gaga lança un regard méprisant au mage de glace, furieux. Quel abruti il était. Ce garçon, à force de se martyriser lui-même, ne pouvait plus discerner ses envies et ses sentiments.

- "Très bien. Je lève l'enchantement, et je me casse de cette baraque. Mais j'espère que tu arriveras à être honnête avec toi-même." pesta la Lady en quittant le pavillon de Grey

La porte se ferma violemment. Le mage de glace était perturbé. Tout s'emmêlait, tournait dans son cerveau. Il décida de prendre une douche bien froide pour avoir les idées au clair. Le torrent glacé le berça. Il y resta de longues minutes, cherchant à trouver comment se dépêtrer de cette situation. Et la seule solution possible, était – à son plus grand désarroi – celle de Gaga : inviter Natsu pour engager le dialogue. Il sortit de sa salle de bain, trempé, et courut attraper son téléphone, avant de se rappeler que Natsu n'en possédait justement pas. L'idée lui était alors venue immédiatement. Dans ses mains, il donna naissance à boule de glace, de la taille de sa paume, et y grava une note. Puis, il grimpa au premier étage, et la fit décoller à travers tout Magnolia à l'aide de sa magie. Il était certain que son invitation était arrivée à bon port. Viendrait-il ?

Un choc sur son carreau tira Natsu de son inertie. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se remémorer tous les mauvais souvenirs de la veille. Il se détailla dans un miroir. Ses yeux, étrangement, n'étaient ni rouges, ni gonflés, malgré cette soirée larmoyante. Tant mieux. Il vérifia l'état de sa fenêtre, frappée par un objet encore inconnu, et découvrit sur le rebord une sphère de glace. Le sang du rose se figea, tandis qu'il déchiffrait les inscriptions taillées sur la surface givrée. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il lâcha la boule, qui se fracassa sur le sol. Grey lui demandait de venir chez lui. Pour parler de leur relation. Même s'il tremblait, il était bien décidé à se confronter au brun, et à lui balancer la vérité en pleine face. C'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard, Natsu se dirigea vers le domicile de Grey, le cœur lourd et l'estomac compressé. Il avança avec discrétion, même si la ville continuait de dormir à cette heure matinale. Une fois devant la porte, il hésita. C'est alors qu'elle s'ouvrit brusquement, dévoilant un Grey affaibli et à moitié nu. Les garçons, après être rentrés, s'assirent autour de la table, mais ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Au grand dam de Lady Gaga, qui, perchée sur le toit, espionnait toute la scène grâce au vitrail qui surplombait le plafond de la maison de Grey.

- "Roh, qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? Mais commencez à parler merde !" jasa-t-elle, impatiente

Mais les deux jeunes hommes ne remuèrent même pas le petit doigt. Ils se contentaient de rester assis, telles des plantes de décoration. Excédée devant ce manque d'action, Gaga prit les choses en main, et formula un enchantement censé animer leur conversation. Deux filets d'étincelles rouges fusèrent de ses index, passant à travers le vitrail pour toucher Natsu et Grey. Cependant, la reine parut déroutée.

- "Le sort ne devait pas prendre cette forme..." maugréa la rose en farfouillant dans un bouquin ancien

Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent. Elle s'était trompé de chant. Celui-ci "animait" en effet. Et même plus, étant donné que c'était un aphrodisiaque, destiné aux couplesen difficulté. Gaga se mit alors à rire de manière diabolique. Les effets de sa magie risquaient d'être particulièrement intéressants. En bas, Natsu et Grey avaient changé de position. Tout à l'heure, ils faisaient tout pour éviter de se regarder. Et là, ils se dévoraient du regard. Grey se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et Natsu escalada la table, à quatre pattes, se rapprochant de plus en plus du mage de glace, qui ne résista pas à l'envie de capturer la bouche tentatrice du dragon. Bien vite, le brun rejoint son amant sur la table, à califourchon, alors que leurs lèvres restaient collées dans un langoureux baiser. Leurs langues s'entrelacèrent avec passion, mais Grey mit fin à cet échange, pour s'occuper un peu plus du corps ardent de son partenaire. D'abord, il attaqua le cou et la nuque, déposant au passage quelques suçons, marques de son passage. Natsu avait chaud. Terriblement chaud. De telles bouffées de chaleur, c'était inhumain. Son souffle s'accéléra lorsque Grey mordilla son téton. Ce dernier jouait avec le bout de chair rosi de la salamandre, qui perdait peu à peu les pédales. Le brun, lui, s'était déjà entièrement abandonné au plaisir, le laissant prendre le contrôle total de ses mouvements. Il frôlait de ses doigts fins la peau de Natsu, qui frémissait de bien-être. Sa langue descendait le long du torse du pauvre chasseur de dragons, qui sentait toute raison s'évaporer. Au niveau du bas-ventre, Grey freina. Il voulait observer, toucher, goûter chaque détail de cet être tiraillé entre le désir et la pureté. Les joues de Natsu étaient devenues rouges, et il respirait bruyamment. Oui, tout ce corps était un véritable appel à la luxure. La main baladeuse du mage de glace caressa une bosse à travers le tissu du pantalon du rose, dont les réactions devenaient plus vives au fur et à mesure. Ne pouvant plus patienter, le brun arracha les vêtements de Salamander, qui se retrouva nu face au regard gourmand de Grey. Il ne tarda pas à continuer son exploration avec sa langue. Lorsque celle-ci se posa sur la virilité rougie de Natsu, il poussa un cri de surprise. Le mage de glace ne se lassait pas de tourmenter son petit dragon qui soupirait de délectation, en frôlant son sexe brûlant. Le supplice prit fin lorsque Grey se décida enfin à utiliser sa bouche pour rassasier le rose, qui ne se retint pas de gémir. Lady Gaga, folle de joie, et complimentant son erreur, décida de filmer ce moment intense, et savait déjà quoi en faire. À présent, les rôles avaient été inversés, et ce fut à Natsu de découvrir l'enveloppe corporelle terriblement érotique de son âme sœur. Il mordilla la peau blanche qui s'offrait à lui, mais ne s'attarda pas sur le buste, préférant le bas. La seule barrière masquant l'intimité de Grey vola plus loin, tandis que Natsu se vengeait en prenant un malin plaisir à donner des coups de langue lancinants sur le haut de la virilité gonflée de son partenaire. Tous deux venaient définitivement de perdre la tête, s'adonnant délibérément et complètement au monde de la jouissance charnelle. S'en fut trop pour Grey, qui fit basculer Natsu à terre. Le chasseur de dragons suça sensuellement les deux doigts que le brun lui montrait. Puis, ce dernier entreprit un voyage vers l'intimité serrée de son amant, qui répondit par un gémissement provocateur. Il le prépara, prenant son temps. Ce fut Natsu, trop impatient, qui dirigea. Il fit s'allonger le mage de glace, et enfourcha son sexe en érection. La douleur ne put rivaliser avec l'allégresse ressentie, et elle s'effaça presque aussitôt. Grey attrapa fermement les hanches de Natsu, qui remuait le bassin, à la recherche du fruit suprême. Le rythme devint sauvage, presque bestial et c'est dans un dernier exquis mouvement commun qu'ils atteignirent l'apogée de leur plaisir, lâchant un hurlement de délectation. Natsu se retira avec précaution, aidé par Grey. Soudainement, ils s'écrasèrent mollement l'un contre l'autre. Un ronflement animal résonna jusqu'aux oreilles de Lady Gaga, blasée devant si peu de grâce.

- "Hein !? Mais c'est quoi ce final pourri ?" se plaignit-t-elle

Son incantation avait littéralement épuisé les deux jeunes hommes, qui s'étaient endormis sous le coup de la fatigue. Natsu s'étalait sur Grey, imitant à merveille l'étoile de mer, et le mage de glace bavait. Gaga, même si elle était déçue par cette fin loin d'être romantique, se frottait déjà les mains. Son enregistrement compromettant suffirait pour que les deux tourtereaux lui obéissent au doigt et à l'oeil. Grâce à sa magie, elle passa à travers le vitrail, et se posa sur le canapé.

_I'm gonna marry the night_  
_I won't give up on my life_  
_I'm a warrior queen_  
_Live passionately tonight..._

_Vous allez pouvoir vous afficher librement à présent..._

Douze heures pétantes. Natsu s'éveilla, poisseux et tout retourné. Le cri qu'il poussa réveilla Grey, apeuré. Devant eux, Gaga leur adressait un grand sourire sadique.

- "Alors, ça s'est bien passé mes petits agneaux ?" demanda la rose, euphorique  
- "Qu-Qu'est ce que tu nous as faits ?" balbutia Natsu  
- "Moi ? Rien du tout ! Enfin... Au départ, je voulais juste que vous vous bougiiez un peu... Mais je me suis trompée de formule et... Vous connaissez la suite ! "  
- "T'es morte !" s'exclamèrent les deux amoureux  
- "Vraiment ?" répondit-elle en divulguant une mystérieuse cassette  
- "C'est quoi ça ?" questionna Grey, intrigué  
- "Seulement le film de vos ébats déchaînés, que je compte bien montrer à tout le monde si vous ne coopérez pas ."  
- "NEH !?"  
- "Courez vous rhabiller, avant que je ne m'échauffe ! "  
- "Yes sir!" acquiescèrent-ils en choeur

Malgré leur mécontentement, ce passage à l'acte avait bouleversé l'état d'esprit de Grey et Natsu. Ils se sentaient légers. Après s'être lavés et vêtus, ils rejoignirent Gaga, qui patientait sagement en bas. Dès qu'elle les vit, elle leur lança un regard perçant.

- "Tout d'abord je propose de nous rendre à la guilde, où vous avouerez votre liaison. Grey, tu devras, bien évidemment, te repentir auprès de Natsu, que tu embrasseras fougueusement. Mais d'abord, nous allons parcourir tout Magnolia, en exposant dignement votre amour ! " déballa la reine  
- "Mais-" essaya vainement Grey  
- "Pas de protestations. Ou bien, c'est la cassette ! "  
- "À vos ordres madame !"

Dès qu'ils quittèrent l'intérieur, Gaga les força à se tenir la main. Ils s'exécutèrent sans broncher, bien que visiblement gênés. Ils arpentèrent les rues, main dans la main, tandis que Gaga s'amusait follement face à l'attitude des citadins, choqués ou déstabilisés devant ce couple. Un homme et un homme ensemble ? Et alors ? Près du canal, un vieillard aigri manifesta son écoeurement de manière très visible, en lançant nombre de mots grossiers pour qualifier le couple. Gaga leva un sourcil, et poussa le vieil homme dans le canal. Natsu et Grey se regardèrent, alarmés.

- "Tu viens de balancer une personne âgée à la flotte..." chuchota Natsu  
- "Je suis presque sûr que c'est illégal." commenta Grey  
- "Je suis la reine d'une civilisation extraterrestre supérieure, ta gueule." rétorqua Gaga en tirant la langue

Vint l'étape la plus difficile : la guilde. Gaga, bien décidée à faire approuver au monde l'amour commun de Natsu et Grey, ouvrit les portes avec conviction. Et là, une surprise de taille leur coupa le souffle : tous les membres de Fairy Tail réunis les acclamèrent. Des sifflements heureux, des sourires de partout, des encouragements vifs. Les deux amants se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à l'estrade, où Lucy, Erza, Mirajane et Makarof les attendaient. Les quatre mages firent monter le couple.

- "Natsu, Grey... Je ne pouvais pas être plus fier de vous deux." complimenta Makarof  
- "Et toute la guilde a un message à vous remettre." prévint Lucy  
- "En joue !" ordonna Erza

Tous les mages s'affaissèrent, s'excusant chacun leur tour. Natsu et Grey, désemparés face à cette situation burlesque, se contentèrent d'approuver timidement.

- "Je veux que tout le monde les applaudisse !" clama Mirajane

Un immense vivat prit place, et les deux mages s'embrassèrent devant cette foule. Gaga, à l'arrière de l'estrade, rayonnait de joie. Elle était tellement heureuse... Le Message avait été entièrement assimilé par la population. Mais cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose... Au milieu du hourra, elle s'éclipsa furtivement du bâtiment, et se rendit dans la cour. Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'oeil aiguisé de Mirajane, qui la suivit.

- "Gaga ?"  
- "Je t'écoute Mira."  
- "Tu ne restes pas fêter leur union ?"  
- "J'aurai aimé pouvoir prolonger mon séjour ici. Mais je dois partir."  
- "Que-Déjà !?"  
- "Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin."  
- "Mais... Tu ne leur dis pas au revoir ?"  
- "Je n'ai jamais aimé les adieux."  
- "Et où vas-tu cette fois ?"  
- "Bonne question. Quelque part, à des années-lumière d'ici. J'ai encore pas mal de pain sur la planche. Et tant de nouveaux lieux à visiter !"  
- "Et le Message ?"  
- "Le Message ? Je l'ai déjà répandu."  
- "Comment ça ?"  
- "À travers mes chansons. Et j'ai réussi ma mission. L'amour a retrouvé sa liberté originelle."  
- "Je ne comprend pas..."  
- "Le Message est celui-ci : Libère ton esprit, et tu comprendras que l'amour n'est pas un sentiment à craindre, quelle que soit sa forme. Ainsi, tu pourras vivre pour ta réussite et celle de ceux que tu porte dans ton coeur, en les acceptant tels qu'ils sont. Mais surtout, en t'acceptant toi-même."  
- "J'ai toujours pensé de cette façon."  
- "C'est bien pour ça que nous nous sommes entendues dès le départ... Mirajane ?"  
- "Oui ?"  
- "J'ai été heureuse de te connaître."  
- "Moi aussi, Majestueuse reine Gaga."  
- "Gaga !" interpella une voix reconnaissable entre milles

Natsu, accompagné de Grey, Lucy, et toutes les fées, se précipita vers la jeune reine, qui ria aux éclats.

- "Et moi qui voulais un départ discret." ironisa-t-elle  
- "Qu'st ce que tu nous fais ?" questionna le rose  
- "Je m'en vais Natsu."  
- "Quoi !?" contestèrent les deux amants, tandis que'un énorme engin volant apparut au-dessus de Magnolia  
- "Natsu, Grey... Approchez..." décréta la reine, en enlaçant les deux garçons  
- "Gaga..." larmoya Natsu  
"Rien ne pouvait me rendre plus sereine que de vous voir unis... Et sachez-le, votre courage est admirable."  
- "Merci... Merci mille fois..." gratifia Grey, lui aussi attristé

Elle lâcha son emprise, et carressa leurs joues avec son pouce. Puis elle recula, et une colonne de lumière blanche frappa le pavé. Avant d'y pénétrer, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Natsu et Grey

- "Au fait, j'ai donné un double de la cassette à Mira, au cas où..." susurra la reine, en délivrant un clin d'oeil à Natsu et Grey  
- "Répète !?" mugirent-ils

Lady Gaga s'esclaffa, et traversa la paroi de lumière. Pendant que la lueur la portait vers le ciel, elle écarta les bras, et une liane de roses l'entoura.

_Et n'oubliez pas... Soyez fiers de votre identité, car vous êtes nés ainsi !_

**~ THE END ~**


End file.
